A Special Thank You
by Adventurer411
Summary: Takes place after episode 68.  Aelita knew just who had given Chris her CD. Smiling wryly, the pinkette slipped out of her room, closing the door behind her. JxA


I know this idea has been done before, but it's pretty fun to do. Besides, as a fluff master, I need to use every aspect I can find to create it.

:P Hope you enjoy it. Written in one session, which took about two hours.

* * *

Aelita sighed happily as she closed the door to her room, making herself comfortable on the bed. She had just gotten back from a music demonstration for Chris, the drummer of a famous band, The Sub Digitals. It had gone wonderfully, and she would show up for the final audition in three weeks. It made her nervous _and_ excited to think that if she was good enough, Aelita could actually be the opening act for the Sub Digitals!

_None of this would have been possible if someone hadn't given Chris your CD, _Aelita reminded herself.

But, who had done it? She had only been sitting on Jeremy's bed, working with him in his room, when there had been a knock at the door. After a brief word from Jeremy, Chris had come in, inquiring about an Aelita Stones. Shocked, the pinkette could only reply with a nod. He had liked the CD, and he wanted to hear it live. Aelita was overjoyed, but had to remind herself that she was busy working with Jeremy. Seeing her elation, he had dismissed her immediately. Now, when she thought about it, the action seemed a bit suspicious.

"_But… how did you get my CD?"_

"_Oh, well, one of your friends gave it to me."_

At that time, she had been too excited to wonder whom. Pondering it now, Aelita knew exactly who it was. With a wry smile, she stood and slipped quietly out of the door, closing it behind her.

Less than a minute later, she was knocking on the door of a blond boy. Specifically, she was knocking on the door of Jeremy Belpois.

"Come in."

Aelita opened the door with a smile on her face, but it faltered and she had to restrain a sigh. Of course, he hadn't turned to see which person it was, much less acknowledge their presence. She watched him work for a moment. He seemed to be always working. The blond genius was skipping lunch, classes, and any other chance Aelita had to spend time with him. Jeremy never had time theses days.

He was a little hunched, staring intently at the screen with bits of code reflected in his glasses. His fingers moved over the keyboard, flying in a blur. The pinkette still marveled over his typing speed, despite her own typing speed. Of course, what with all the typing she did, Aelita's typing speed averaged faster than most adults. Despite this, she still could never surpass Jeremy's speed. She gave a half smile.

_I guess it's just another one of his talents I'll have to chalk up to the board_.

Wanting to make sure she would successfully capture his attention, Aelita set her hands on his shoulders. That did the trick.

Jeremy's fingers came to a halt on the keyboard, and he turned his head in surprise to look up at Aelita's smiling face.

"Good afternoon, Aelita," he said, surprised expression turning into a smile. It was fraught with exhaustion, over a year of stress that shouldn't be present on a fourteen year-old teen, and it looked tough, due to much hardship, but nonetheless, it was a smile.

"Hey Jeremy," Aelita said.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Once again, Aelita restrained a sigh. He didn't do small talk. Leave it to Jeremy to get down to business.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you."

Jeremy looked surprised, swiveling his chair around as Aelita withdrew her hands from his shoulders.

"Thank me? What do you want to thank me for?" As far as Jeremy was concerned, he could only think of the times that he'd broken and forgotten his promises to her, or had let her down. That didn't seem like something to thank him for.

"Well, technically, for everything," Aelita answered, much to Jeremy's amazement. The pinkette, of course, had a different view. He had found her, materialized her, and had even made up a name when she couldn't remember her own. He had given up meals, some of his health, and much more in attempt for her to have a normal life. She couldn't thank him enough.

"But today, I wanted to thank you for something specific."

"Really? What might that be?" Jeremy asked, genuinely curious as he stood, closing the distance between them to a foot.

"You gave Chris my CD. I'm very grateful, Jeremy. Thank you," Aelita said earnestly, taking one of his hands and gazing into the pools of his sapphire eyes.

Jeremy's heart fluttered. "I don't know what you're talking about," he protested, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"You're not fooling anyone, Jeremy," Aelita chuckled softly, smiling. Jeremy had a long list of talents, and she had even added a new one onto that list today. Along with being romantic, acting was not on the list.

Knowing this, and knowing that, sooner or later, Aelita would find out anyway, Jeremy gave up the charade and wiped the phony expression off of his face, putting on an honest smile. "How did you figure it out?"

"You're the only one who would do something so sweet for me," Aelita answered, taking his other hand and giving him a peck on the lips. She could feel Jeremy stiffen as his cheeks flushed, and the pinkette gently shook his hands so he wouldn't freeze.

After a moment, Jeremy was shaken out of his stupor, but was still dazed as he smiled. It took a few moments for his scrambled brain to form words.

"Really, Aelita, it was the least I could do. I mean, after I kept you working, even when you wanted to go to the audition. I didn't know that it meant so much to you… I'm sorry," Jeremy ended with an apology.

"That's okay," Aelita replied, hugging him tightly. He tensed, but after a moment, hugged back. Knowing that it would have to end sometime, Aelita broke the hug a moment later. Jeremy was slightly flustered, but otherwise smiling and okay.

"I want to make it up to you," she said, once again surprising him. "Since there are no classes tomorrow, we can make some headway on the skid and the program to find William. If both of us work, then we can really get ahead!"

"That's okay, Aelita," Jeremy said. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides, the more we get finished, the more time we'll have to spend together," Aelita smiled.

Jeremy definitely liked that idea.

* * *

I'm pleased with how this came out. I hope you are as pleased as me :P

~Adventurer411


End file.
